First Time
by Accalia Lea
Summary: Dean overheard Cas telling Sam that he has feelings for the oldest Winchester, so what does Dean do? What would Dean and Castiel's first time together be like? Yaoi one shot!


This is a CastielxDean one shot, because I love this pairing so much! It was written in about two and half hours long after midnight, so I apologize if I missed any errors! Warning: yaoi smut. Please favorite/review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters!

Dean had known for a while that Castiel had feelings for him. The angel was not shy about expressing those feelings and Dean had heard him talking to Sam about it in the bunker one night. He made certain that Cas and Sam didn't notice that he had heard that conversation because he had needed time to think. After allowing himself nearly a month to think he had decided to make a move.

They had been staking out a house for a job. Sam was fairly certain it was a werewolf. The younger Winchester had left Dean and Cas in the Impala while he was going to the morgue to take a look at the most recent body. The woman in the house had tried to sneak out, but Cas had spotted her and they followed her, on foot, to a local park. Dean managed to stop her before she could kill a jogger, but was suddenly jumped by two male werewolves and was over-taken.

Castiel had then stepped in and saved Dean, killing the wolves and healing the deep lacerations the hunter had sustained on his abdomen. They had arrived back at the motel long before Sam and once Dean had cleaned himself up and changed clothing he had stepped out of the bathroom to see that Cas was still there. Figuring that now was as good a time as any, Dean had made his move.

"So, ah...Thank you, for saving me Cas." The hunter walked over to the angel and wrapped him in a quick hug.

"You're welcome, Dean." Cas seemed slightly puzzled by the younger man's actions, but did not pull away, enjoying the other man's touch. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and returned the hug. Dean pulled back slightly, but did not release him and when Cas looked up he watched as Dean's tongue traced his lower lip and swallowed. The hunter then slowly leaned forward and placed a gentle, chaste kiss to Cas's lips.

A few weeks later they had decided to move from just making out every now and then to dating. They had gone on dates to dinners or parks, and then the movies after a few months of that. It was at the last movie they went to that Dean had decided he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. Cas had absentmindedly set his hand high on Dean's thigh and it was all the hunter could think about through the whole movie.

Castiel knew he wanted Dean, but he was content with letting the other man choose the pace of their relationship. When Dean had set up a private, in-home (bunker) dinner date for them he had been excited, but tried not to let himself get his hopes up. Sam knew they were dating and had no issues with giving them a night alone in the bunker. He decided to take a mini-vacation and spend the night at a spa, secretly telling Dean to just shoot him a text if they needed more than one night.

The meal Dean had cooked had been wonderful and Castiel found himself thinking, once again, that he did not deserve this man. It seemed Dean was not yet done treating him though. He looked up from his place on the couch to see Dean pull his t-shirt over his head, a sexy smirk on his face. Cas licked his lips as the hunter slowly walked over to him.

Dean pulled his belt buckle open and then popped the button before teasingly pulling down the zipper. Cas caught sight of blonde pubic hair and bit his lip in frustration when Dean turned to face away from him. _He's not wearing underwear,_ Cas thought and felt his cock twitch in anticipation. As much as he wanted to pull his own shirt off, he found he couldn't take his eyes off of Dean. The younger man was now leaning forward, showing off his ass quite nicely, and untying his boots one at a time.

"You know, if you come over here I can help you with that," Cas nearly growled and Dean turned to smirk at him.

"Impatient for some reason, Cas?" he teased. As he stood from removing his boots and socks, Dean allowed his pants to drop a fraction of an inch and listened as Cas sucked in a breath. It thrilled him to know the angel wanted him this much and he was starting to feel impatient himself. This would be the first time that either of them had been with a man, but Dean did not want to waste any time. He had prepared himself before dinner.

The jeans dropped a few more inches, Dean's ass coming into view and Castiel hoped that he would stop with the teasing soon. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He groaned as his erection started to strain, almost painfully, against the fabric of his slacks. Finally Dean's pants hit the floor and he stepped out of them, turning confidently to face Cas, now fully naked.

"Dean..." Cas nearly sighed his name. Suddenly the hunter was standing in front of him, pulling his shirt up and over his black hair before tossing it to the side. One leg came to rest on the couch beside his thigh before Dean moved his other leg so that he was straddling the older man. Their erections brushed through Cas's slacks and they both moaned before Dean covered Castiel's mouth with his own.

The angel rested his hands on Dean's hips, slightly unsure of what to do with them at first. Dean was kissing him passionately and in his own inexperience he was doing his best to reciprocate. Cas wanted nothing more than to show this man just how much he meant to him. Drawing from his experience with women he began to move his hands up Dean's sides to his chest. His thumbs brushed the hunter's nipples and he was rewarded with a groan. Dean threaded his fingers into Cas's hair and tugged gently as their tongues clashed, exploring each other's mouths.

Castiel gently tugged on the other man's nipples before moving his mouth away from Dean's. He began placing light kisses along the hunter's jaw down to his neck. Gently, he began to lick and suck and bite his way down the skin to his collar bone. Dean's hands were suddenly on Cas's belt and he felt the younger man make quick work of the clasp, button and zipper. Dean then stood for a moment to help Cas out of his slacks and boxers before pushing him back down onto the couch and resuming their earlier position.

As their naked members brushed Dean ground down against Castiel and sucked a mark onto his neck, loving the sounds his angel was making. He then gently lifted himself, positioning Cas at his entrance and slowly sank down onto him. Castiel cried out at the sudden pleasure and pulled Dean's mouth back to his. Once he was seated fully inside of the other man his kiss became gentler. He wanted to worship his hunter's body and tried to pour all of the love he felt into his actions. Feather-light kisses began covering Dean's face, neck and shoulders as the younger man lifted himself and sunk back onto Cas's length.

The angel moaned as Dean ground himself down on Cas's cock and Dean was glad he had prepared himself earlier. He tilted his head back to allow the angel easier access to his neck and groaned deeply at the pleasure that was filling him and building inside. Dean's eyes shot open in surprise when Castiel's mouth covered his nipple at the same time as his hand wrapped around the hunter's hardened member. The strokes were slow, but Dean's earlier impatience had disappeared. This wasn't just fucking, they were making love and he wanted it to last forever.

Castiel's free hand moved to Dean's lower back and supported him as the older man began gently thrusting up into him. He had moved on from sucking on Dean's nipples and was placing more kisses to the other man's neck, hand stroking Dean's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Cas," Dean panted. He wanted to express so many things, but he was lost in all of the pleasureful feelings Cas was inducing. Never one for words anyways, Dean placed his hands on the sides of Castiel's face and pulled his mouth up into a passionate kiss.

Suddenly he felt himself being lifted and then laid on his back on the couch. Castiel never stopped kissing him, but began to thrust more quickly into Dean. The new angle caused Cas to hit the hunter's prostate and Dean tossed his head back onto the couch.

"Ah, there Cas!" He moaned and Cas slightly adjusted himself so that he was hitting that spot every time. They were both panting heavily between moans of pleasure, no longer kissing. Cas took that opportunity to study his hunter's face, focusing all of his energy on making the man beneath him feel as amazing as Castiel thought the man was. He began ramming into Dean's prostate more forcefully, enjoying every sound of pleasure the other man was releasing.

When he felt himself nearing his end he once again reached down to stroke Dean's cock. Dean's eyes fluttered open and green eyes met piercing blue as Dean released into Castiel's hand. As muscles clenched around him Cas cried out Dean's name before releasing inside of him. After gently pulling out, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean they cuddled together on the couch. Neither of them spoke for a while as they caught their breaths.

"I love you Cas," Dean said as their eyes met once again. The weight of those words, and the fact that Dean said them willingly, struck Castiel like a freight train.

"I love you too Dean," he said before pulling the hunter into another passionate kiss. Silently he vowed to never leave this man's side for as long as they lived.


End file.
